dbearchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Chrissie MaCockenshipiel
Oh... Mother said you wouldn't know your own wife...she said "Chrissie, he won't remember you..." Chrissie MaCockenshipiel is one of Daniel's characters and at one point married to his fictional counterpart. She is about as tall as Daniel with straight brown hair and light-blue eyes. Her voice is silky-smooth and somewhat innocent-sounding. She is essentially Sakaki at Daniel's age, minus the overwhelming attraction to all things cute. Background Chrissie was born on July 26, although the year has never been specified. She was created by the author as a sort of "love interest" to Daniel in The Twelve Dimensions. Chrissie was the only offspring from Allura's marriage to Paul MaCockenshipiel and Allura McCoy's only daughter (for many years, Chrissie was also thought to have been Allura's only child). However, Chrissie was the firstborn to Paul, who committed suicide shortly after her birth – a fact that Allura kept from Chrissie until she was 16 years old (by chance, or perhaps not, it was the same day Susan Wise had forced Chrissie to leave for being in a relationship with Mew). It was later revealed that Susan had killed Paul and forged a suicide note. Chrissie gets along well with her (much) older brother Soval, although she tends to cause him trouble at times (especially during the original Azumanga Randomness). Personality For her first several centuries, Chrissie was a normal well-behaved girl who had experienced love and many other emotions. This changed when the jailers appointed by Susan to torture her instead taught every dirty joke, phrase, and dirty "maneuver" they knew. As a result, Chrissie retains her beauty and innocent voice but is prone to utter foul language or dynamically-insult someone at any moment (in the same voice). Unlike her prior personality, Chrissie knows full-well what she says and what it means. In addition, the girl became extremely kinky, loving nearly every fetish except S&M (unless she's in control), urinating, defecating, and vomiting. Indeed, Allura could no longer administer physical motherly punishments. Relationships With Allura Chrissie and Allura had a good relationship early on, but became strained when Allura realized how she had changed and only got worse in the younger girl's later years. When Chrissie returned home after a six-month disappearance, the two began bonding once more. With Susan Chrissie vehemently hates the Great Madam, not wanting to serve such great evil. This is further justified by the fact that she knows Susan killed her father. Notable Appearances ''Azumanga Who'' During the story, Chrissie takes the guise of Juni Kimura. Likely due to her hatred of Susan, Chrissie is put through the most pain during the Great Battle – her first appearance during that part is as a fake Osaka who would have been killed had Tomo and Yomi picked the real Osaka. When the real Osaka was killed, Chrissie was moved to leading Susan's zombie troops throughout the world. ''Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice'' Chrissie appears briefly as Juni (who is shot by Comrade Yomi), then killed by Comrade Sakaki after shape-shifting into her normal form. ''AzuDaniel Draboh'' Chrissie is seen to be more attached to Mew than she is during Azu-Who. ''Azumanga Randomness'' Chrissie is first seen as a nurse at her mother's hospital, then later works in a sperm bank. It is here that the changes become known to Daniel and Hannah, as they are shocked by the change. ''The Reason Why'' By 2025, Chrissie has become battered. 982 years old, she claims "I wasn't meant to live this long" and that she could feel the hands of Death. Unlike Azumanga Randomness, she sometimes feels remorse after saying lewd things, and even begins crying at times for little reason. Despite these feelings, she refuses to put her life on the line for the Boss. ''How Chrissie Got Her Sanity Back'' After disappearing for six months (October 16, 2027 - April 16, 2028), Chrissie returned home a changed woman, proceeding to remove her dirty past and begin repairing her rather strained relationship with Allura. ''The Death of a MaCockenshipiel'' Chrissie listens to the Blue Oyster Cult song Don't Fear The Reaper upon suggestion by her mother (who got it from the internet after seeking help and advice under a well-liked pseudonym), and begins to feel at peace. Despite this, on October 16, 2028 she is killed at the age of 985 at point-blank range by a corrupt Judge, a moment which sends Allura reeling into a state of delusion to the point where she thinks she can rebuild her daughter's body from shrapnel; Allura's mind tricks her into thinking she succeeded, calming her down by "talking" to Chrissie and coming to terms with what happened. Filmography Canon * The Twelve Dimensions * Azumanga Who * Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice * Azumanga Randomness * Sho'yobubs * The Final Sacrifice * The Final End * The Grand Eulogy * The Reason Why * How Chrissie Got Her Sanity Back * The Death of a MaCockenshipiel * Last Peace Altiverses * AzuDaniel Draboh * Mind's Vortex (cameo) * Six Little Bullets (cameo) Links Category:Characters